underlandchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregor
Please stop deleting our quiality memes. Much obliged, -Me History Gregor lives in an apartment in New York City with his mother, Grace, Grandmother Margaret and two sisters Margaret (Boots) and Lizzie. Gregor is a sweet self-sacrificing 11 year old who enjoys science, running track, playing the saxophone and hanging out with his two friends Larry and Angelina. Gregor picked up a lot of the slack when his dad disappeared a little over two years prior to Gregor the Overlander.''Gregor does what he can for his family, including staying home from summer camp to take care of his baby sister Boots and their ailing Grandmother. Appearance Suzanne Collins did not describe Gregor with much detail. Luxa comments that Boots' skin "must require much light," and it is stated that both Lizzie and Boots have brown hair. In ''Gregor the Overlander two rats named Fangor and Shed comment that Gregor's likeness is that of his father- that their "shade" matches. We can assume that Gregor has a tan and on many of the book covers he is depicted with dark hair. It is stated in the Curse of the Warmbloods that he is tall and lanky, with big feet and mid-length curly dark hair. Accomplishments Gregor the Overlander Gregor is the Warrior of Sandwich's Prophecies and the foretold savior of the Underland. In ''Gregor the Overlander, ''the first book, he succeeds in rescuing his dad from captivity and wiping out the entire rat army, along with King Gorger, by leaping fearlessly off a cliff and taking the Gnawers with him. At the last minute Ares, Henry's bat, saves Gregor from the fall. Later, Ares and Gregor bond and become faithful companions, fighting as a team. Gregor and the Prophecy of Bane In ''Gregor and the Prophecy of Bane, ''the second book, Gregor and a team of friends, bats, annoying fireflies, and a strange rat named Twitchtip, set out on an adventure across the vast Underland sea, the Waterway. After surviving an island of flesh-eating mites, a whirlpool, and a giant squid attack, they arrive at the Tankard, the entrance to the Labrinth. Gregor's quest is to find and kill the Bane, a deadly white rat who is fated to bring an end to the Underland. The team is attacked by sea serpents and a band of rats, during which Luxa, Aurora, Boots, and Temp are lost. Gregor, and Ares, guided by Twitchtip, venture through the maze. They find the Bane--but he's only a baby! Instead of killing the rat pup, whose mother has been murdered, Gregor entrusts it to Ripred in the hope that he will be raised well and not become an evil killer. Gregor and the Curse of the Warmbloods The third book, ''Gregor and the Curse of the Warmbloods, ''a fearsome plague is spreading through the land and has infected Ares, Gregor's bond. Gregor is sent to find the cure to save everyone from 'a bloodborne death,' in the center of the jungle. With the recovered Boots and Temp, the bats, Ripred and two other rats, and a troubled man named Hamnet, they journey through the jungle. The team gets past carnivorous plants, poison arrow frogs, and quick sand, only to find that Luxa and Aurora are alive and living with the Nibblers. Reunited, they continue to the Vineyard of Eyes, where the cure is destroyed by a colony of giant ants. Gregor and his friends discover that the cure for the plague is in Regalia--a weapon invented by Solovet to kill the rats. Gregor and the Marks of Secret Gregor now visits the Underland often. In ''Gregor and the Marks of Secret, ''Luxa receives a signal for help from her mouse friends. Other signs point to one thing: the Nibblers are in great peril. Luxa, and Gregor journey to the jungle colony of Nibblers to find that they have vanished. On an unauthorized quest they set out to find what has happened to all of the Nibblers. Gregor and Luxa discover that the Bane has escaped from Ripred's care and is rallying the rats, stirring up a war. They intend to kill all of the Nibblers. Luxa declares war on the rats after they kill hundreds of her friends--Howard, Luxa, and their bonds stay to fight the rats while Gregor returns to Regalia with the wounded and young. Gregor and the Code of Claw Gregor is worried about his friends in the Firelands and goes with Ares to help. After the battle Gregor flies back with Luxa, who is desperately ill. But when he returns, he is shut in the dungeon because he left against Solovet's orders. When he is finally recovered, he finds that it is because Solovet has discovered his secret--he is in love with Luxa. Regalia falls under attack. The rats have allied with the Diggers, colossal moles who can dig through stone and therefore into the palace, Regalia's only stronghold. The Code of Claw is broken with the help of Lizzie, Gregor's younger sister. In the last battle at the Plain of Tartarus, Gregor finally vanquishes the Bane--but in the process, Ares, his bond, is also killed. Gregor believes he is dying--but wakes up in a hospital, covered in scars and wounds. He and Luxa are reunited, peace is achieved with the rats, and everything seems good again, until Gregor's family returns to the Overland and he is forced to say goodbye to Luxa, his friends, and the Underland forever. Category:OverlandersCategory:MaleCategory:Ragers Category:Eater of ass